Time Nest
The Time Nest is the home of Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time and her pet bird Tokitoki and the location of the Time Storage Vault (刻蔵庫, Kokuzōko), a temple-like location introduced in the video game Dragon Ball Xenoverse. It is filled with the history of Dragon Ball.V-Jump #8, 2014 Overview This place is stated to be almost like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber,V-Jump #7, 2014 and apparently holds the key to the story of Dragon Ball Xenoverse. The Time Nest resembles a giant birdcage and contains the Time Storage Vault, a small home for Chronoa, and a large pond or lake with two perches for Tokitoki. Demigra tried to attack the Time Vault 75 million years ago, but was sealed away in the Crack of Time by Chronoa, resulting in the events of Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Places of Interest Supreme Kai of Time's Residence A house located southeast the Time Vault which is where Chronoa resides. The area around it is quite messy due to Chronoa's request for Trunks to bring stuff from Capsule Corporation. Time Vault The Time Vault contains the Book of the Beginning and End that contain a record of the history of time. It is an important role in maintaining the history of the Universe and it is Chronoa's job to protect it, a role which the usually carefree Chronoa takes very seriously. If it were ever damaged or destroyed, the entire universe would cease to exist. Trivia *According to Chronoa, if the Time Vault is ever destroyed all of history will be erased and the universe will cease to exist. One of her duties as Chronoa is to ensure that this never happens. *Démigra discovered that, ironically, one can survive the destruction of the Time Vault (and the resulting destruction of history) by hiding within the Crack of Time, which exists outside history. *Piccolo says the water found in the Time Nest is special, as a single drink of this water cleans both mind and soul, which is considered a utopia for Namekians. *Since Chronoa has a fascination with and interest in technology, the area around her house is cluttered with various pieces of Capsule Corporation tech provided to her by Future Trunks. According to Future Trunks, the mess is due to the Supreme Kai's being an untidy housekeeper. It is implied that after she captured the Capsule Corporation cleaning robot he got for her and asked it so many questions it overloaded he gave up and decided to do the cleaning himself. *Chronoa's residence is the only building in the Time Nest that cannot be entered. *The Time Nest apparently connected to Toki Toki City via a portal of some kind as it is possible to walk behind the portal archway that connects the Time Nest and Toki Toki City. It is even possible to exit the Time Nest by going through the portal by going through the back of the archway. *During Elder Kai's training, the Elder Kai performs his ritual to unlock the Future Warrior's potential, while fellow Time Patroller's Taino, Recon, and Mefla watch. Gallery DBXV Future Trunks & Future Warrior in the Time Vault (Saiyan Saga) 11-21-48.jpg|Time Vault Interior DBXV Future Trunks & Future Warrior examine the Scroll of Eternity 11-22--13.jpg|Future Trunks and the Future Warrior at the table in the center of the Time Vault examining a Time Scroll DBXV Supreme Kai of Time & Future Trunks looking at the Scroll of Eternity Xenoverse Intro 10014583 791130770942540 2750955195088557904 n.jpg|Chronoa and Future Trunks examining a Time Scroll outside the Time Vault in Xenoverse intro cutscene Ninho do Tempo.jpg|The Time Nest with the Time Vault seen in distant References ca:Volta d'Emmagatzematge del Temps Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Time Patrol Category:Dimensions